


Mile High

by flyingorfalling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pepperony Week, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingorfalling/pseuds/flyingorfalling
Summary: Pepper and Tony find a new way to entertain themselves on a long-haul flight.





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pepperony Week 2019, Day 3. Set in the early stages of their relationship I guess...

After walking up the stairway of the private jet, Pepper tossed her bags aside and sat down in one of the seats, looking at Tony, who came to sit right in front of her. He was wearing a plain white shirt—he looked incredibly handsome in white—and black brushed-denim jeans. His bare feet were in battered old suede moccasins that made her want to laugh. They looked completely ridiculous, yet strangely adorable. His goatee was trimmed to perfection, but his hair long enough to curl down over his ears.

“You realize this is the first time we’re on this plane, as a couple, and we’re completely alone? No Rhodey, no Happy…”

“No crew,” Tony added.

“It’s just us.”

“And you know why that is,” he asked, smirking.

“Because we’re finally going on an actual vacation?”

Pepper smirked back, excited about the week ahead. It was still in doubt how much time would pass until she would get sucked right back into work, though. She could never leave her laptop at home, never put her phone on mute for more than a day. She was still learning how to be less CEO and more Tony’s Stark’s girlfriend. Sometimes, he made it so easy, made her forget a world outside their happy love bubble even existed. She felt butterflies in her stomach while he was around. Big butterflies. That feeling had never gone away, it had only intensified.

"Come here," Tony said, pointing to his lap. She grinned and hopped onto it right away, and he raked his arms around her and locked her tight in his embrace. “Now listen,” he started, capturing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers, but remained silent.

Then, after a moment of quietness, his fingers lifted her face gently and she looked up to his eyes tentatively. What she saw made her cheeks blush. There was such gentleness in his eyes that she felt her heart skip a beat. His thumb was now touching her bottom lip, sending shivers down Pepper’s spine.

"I know I was never good at letting things go and, you know, not worry about the world ending without Iron Man being there to save it, but I will try,” he said. “For you.” He paused. “I will try _not_ to drive you crazy, and just have a great week with you in Italy.” A short moment of silence settled between them, then Tony continued, “Sei bellissima. Potrei guardarti tutto il giorno.”

Pepper listened as his native language easily rolled off Tony’s tongue. Well, it was his mother’s. He didn’t grow up speaking it all the time, like he did with English, but his Italian was still fluent and the sound of his voice so enchanting that she felt both mesmerized and aroused when he spoke.

“You could look at me all day, because I’m so beautiful?”

Grinning at Tony’s words, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began stroking the soft skin at the back of his head with her fingers.

“I see you did your homework.” He grinned back at her. “Very impressive.”

”Tell me you’re crazy about me.”

“You know I am,” he said, giggling.

“Tell me!”

"Sono pazzo di te bella. Sono pazzo di te," Tony whispered and curved his palm around her cheek as if she were a rare and lovely flower.

His cheesy grin had turned into a soft smile in seconds and he looked her in the eyes, as he reveled in the awe with which he watched Pepper’s every move and expression. He noticed the patches of red that stained her cheeks and it made him smile even more. She was so sweet, so beautiful—and yes, he was absolutely crazy about her.

Pepper put her hand to his face and stroked with infinite tenderness the delicate lined skin around his dark brown eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes, the prettiest face. She knew people questioned his character, not seeing the good in him, but Anthony Stark was the very epitome of a beautiful man, inside and out. And no matter what they had been through, how many times she wanted to strangle him, she would never regret the moment she had fallen in love with him.

”You make me so happy." The words fell as a whisper from her lips—she didn’t even mean to say them out loud.

“I can see that," Tony chuckled, brushing his thumb across her skin. Her smile cut right into her cheeks.

He pulled her in a hug then and she threw her arms around his neck again, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sighing softly, Tony held her close to his chest, rubbing Pepper’s back with his hands.

The sound of the automatic seatbelts being released, prompting them to prepare for takeoff, brought them back to reality. He briefly looked at her and instantly knew she thought the same—it wasn’t time to let go yet.

Smiling, they held each other in a close embrace as if they had but one breath, and eternally joined in one kiss, closing their eyes to the feeling of their mouths touching. With that one long kiss they drew their whole souls through their lips as sunlight drank morning dew.

The flames of love flickered in their hearts, making them beat so fast it felt like a huge bird fluttering in their chests. It made Tony and Pepper feel like teenagers, sharing their first kiss. Their breath caught in their throat, escaping in a small gasp when their lips parted.

Sharing a look as deeply as their kiss, there were no words either could conjure to express the communing of their eyes, so they stared at each other in silence until Pepper finally slipped off his lap and sat back in her seat.

Tony’s tongue slid over his lower lip as though he tried tasting her, missing her mouth on his. She couldn't help but to catch a quick glimpse of his crotch, having noticed the small bulge in his shorts from the corner of her eye. She raised her head to look at his face again and smirked.

Pepper loved knowing that she had that effect on him. It made her feel desirable, wanted in a way no other man had ever made her feel—and she had met a lot of guys in her life that had been completely turned on by her. She had always felt sexy, but she never felt sexier than when she was with him.

"Wanna join me later?" She cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"For what?"

"Well, I don't know about you," she began explaining it to him while she fastened her seatbelt, "but I can’t sleep for ten hours straight, so I gotta keep myself... _entertained_."

She emphasized the last word with a marked desire in her tone, almost purring it, and Tony immediately grasped her meaning.

”You want us to join the mile high club?" Anticipating the idea, he stared at the redhead, with one eyebrow arched, as his lips twisted to smirk with his comment, "You know that's a very _elite_ club, Pepper."

Slipping out of her sandals, Pepper stretched her leg out and ran her foot up Tony’s thigh all the way to his groin, smirking back at him.

"Babe, we already joined the back-in-the-car club. I'm pretty sure that makes us eligible for membership."

She pressed her foot between his legs and felt his hard column of flesh through his pants. Tony growled softly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, arousal tingling through him. When she continued to rub her sole against his crotch, he pulled in a breath between clenched teeth.

Pepper lifted her other foot and slid it between his thighs and he went absolutely rigid for a moment, his breath hissing out between his teeth. Something between a snort and a giggle bubbled from her lips.

“Don’t act like you don’t want this," she purred, "Fucking me while we’re ten thousand feet up in the air...”

Feeling her nipples harden and heat blossom between her own legs, she rubbed him more, kneading his crotch with her foot. She was good at it. So good in fact that if he didn't know better, he would swear she was using her hand.

Tony grabbed her ankle. His lips parted and a little burst of air came out—Oh God, if she did that thing with her big toe again, he might have to rip her clothes off while the plane was still on the ground.

He had his eyes closed, trying to ignore the dull ache between his thighs, but the wave of need threatened to drown him. He let a few seconds pass in which he tried to focus, then released a deep chuckle.

“What?" she asked, lowering her foot.

"If this is what our vacation will be like, not worrying about the fate of the world is gonna be so easy for me."

Tony opened his eyes and stared at her, long and deeply. Neither of them said a word. He saw Pepper looking at his crotch through her wide eyes while she licked her lips, as if she were imagining herself doing something very naughty to him, and it made him smirk.

And while the Stark jet sped over the tarmac and simply lifted itself into the air, Pepper’s hand moved inside the slit in her skirt and up her thigh, to her melting core. Slipping her fingers inside her panties, she verified what she already knew.

“God, I’m so wet,” she moaned, “You’d slide right in.”

Tony grabbed his extended crotch, copping a decent squeeze and feel of his area, even cupping his balls. He messaged his cock through the worn denim, his eyes watching her as she played with herself. Pepper looked right back at him, one hand buried between her legs, the other around her breast.

The belt held him pinned to his seat, not allowing him to do anything before the plane had reached cruising altitude. He really needed to get rid of this stupid safety measure.

Pepper had her skirt so far up her thighs that Tony could see her finger, driving slowly in and out of her cunt—first one, then another, and a third one. She was so drenched her fingers made suction noises, turning him on even more.

He unzipped his fly, reached into it and pulled the top of his briefs down until his cock sprang out. Moaning at the relief, Tony closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the satisfying feeling of freedom. When he opened them again, Pepper had already pulled her shirt over her bra.

His eyes darkened, as he looked at the way her breasts swelled over the top of the garment, her erect nipples pushing against the thin fabric. Pepper’s juices glazed her fingers as she slowly licked them clean, her eyes drawn to his fist gliding up and down the veined length of his penis.

“Mm, such a beautiful cock,” she murmured, giving him the most appreciative smile.

She put her feet on his crotch, shoving his hand away and pushing them together, his erection trapped between them. Tony let out a sharp breath, as she began massaging his cock with her feet, and cursed quietly, praying for the seatbelt to release him soon.

The moment it snapped open, he cast her feet aside and put his face to her legs, licking and sucking those magnificent legs and thighs. Up one, then down the other. His tongue explored her thighs beneath her skirt and finally rested upon her panties. He had been waiting so long for this.

Pepper cried out as the tip of his tongue pressed against the tip of her clit. She grabbed his head with both hands and put it in a grip. “Yes,” she moaned as she started to grind against his tongue. “Fuck my pussy!” It was an order, an order he was more than willing to follow.

Tony stuck his tongue deep inside her vagina, and she rose in her seat and shrieked with glee. He inserted three fingers, curling them in her, as he massaged her clit with his tongue in soft, gentle sweeps. Her hands became tangled in his thick hair and she clasped the back of his head. She squirmed, arching her back and letting out a series of low moans as he kept fucking her with his tongue and fingers—and then she came.

With a gasp that locked the muscles in her body so tightly she couldn’t pull in the air she needed, Pepper exploded, pushing him into her. He couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care. Her essence was drowning him, her cum mingling with her other juices to form a river running down his lips and chin. And while her body still shuddered through wave after wave of torture and relief, Tony lifted her off the seat and rammed his cock into her. She gasped loudly as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

“Oh God, yes... This feels so good,” she moaned, clutching his shoulders.

He filled her completely, driving through her tight muscles to bury himself balls deep inside her, and she moved against him, matching thrust for thrust. Every hard, rough stroke took her pleasure higher. Tony made absolutely certain of that. He dragged Pepper’s hips into him to double the impact, and then held her still so she could only accept his deep invasion.

As he pounded roughly to stimulate his cock, forcing her to take every inch of him, stretching her impossibly, she went wild beneath him, ripping the fabric of his shirt open. She raked her fingers down Tony’s back, scoring his skin with long red scrapes of her nails, digging them into his buttocks where they’d slid beneath the waistband of his jeans.

Tony held her thighs apart, yanking her legs higher, wider, refusing to allow Pepper to catch her breath—sweet payback for the way she had teased him before. A scream escaped from her throat, muffled by his mouth that crashed down on hers with a violent greed, leaving her struggling for air. They kept kissing, as though neither one of them would ever need to breathe again.

Then he purred, “Let’s see if you can still walk after this,” and his grin, rakish and sexy, showed a flash of white teeth.

He caught her hands, slammed both to the seat on either side of her head, and plunged into her again in a frenzy of raging need. She sobbed out his name, her bound hands clenching into a fist, as his cock broke forcefully through her walls. Her muscles gripped tighter and tighter, and he thrust, over and over, harder and harder, faster and faster.

Reaching into her bra, his mouth clamped on to Pepper’s right nipple, pulling it from its temporary prison. And as Tony began to tease and suck, she whimpered into his ear, her eyes fluttering close. But then she chanted with each of his strokes, and he swore the only thing louder than her voice was his cock inside her pussy, screaming for mercy, or his balls crying out in desperate need to release the semen boiling in them from the heat.

Tony felt the explosion tear through her body, her juices dripping down his shaft, into his pubic hair, and onto the yellow ochre leather seat. His hips gave a ragged lurch inward, and then he was spasming into her, his own orgasm ripping through him so forcefully his body shook. Her muscles clamping down, convulsing around him, drew out jet after jet of his hot release. He climaxed with such force, he collapsed on top of her, not caring for the moment if he were too heavy or not.

Her hands free now, Pepper wrapped her arms around him and they lay together, trying to find a way to breathe as their lungs were starved for air. Tony moved a hand into her hair and lazily massaged her scalp with his fingers. He shifted to take his weight from her, reluctantly leaving the haven of her body, and she let out a soft sigh, not liking the feel of abandonment.

Tilting her head, Pepper stared deep into his eyes, as she skimmed her fingers over the tender spot at Tony’s temple, then down his cheek and across his chest—his ripped shirt hung barely from his body.

“That was my favorite,” he said, one side of his smile lifting into a crooked grin with killer dimples.

She laughed softly and then grinned at him, drawing his attention to the long ragged rip in her skirt.

“Did _I_ do that?” he asked, laughing, and she nodded.

“My panties, too.”

“Welcome to the mile high club, honey,” Tony said, smirking. He closed the gap between them, brushing his soft lips against hers really slowly and gently. “I think we also ruined the expensive leather,” he cackled, nuzzling his nose against her forehead.

His hands cupped her face and he pressed feather-light kisses over her brow, her cheeks, the curve of her throat. Pepper moaned softly as his teeth grazed her neck, only for a moment, and then he kissed her again, a few times, and looked at her.

“I’m thirsty,” she said, and her smile quickly transformed into a big grin, “but I can’t walk.”

Tony laughed, pecking her lips. “I can get you something.”

“How come _you_ can walk and I _can’t_?”

“Who said anything about walking?” he quipped. “I’m gonna _crawl_ to the bar.”

Pepper laughed, stroking her hand through his hair, and shook her head in amusement. “You’re an idiot,” she said, her voice soft.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” he replied, grinning.

She grinned back. “I‘m wondering how long it’ll take until _you_ can’t even crawl anymore.”

“Are you telling me, we‘re having sex for the next ten hours?”

“Is that how long it’s gonna take?” She smirked at him, her eyebrow going up. “Well, what if I am? Would that be a problem?”

“No,” he was quick to answer, “Not at all. I get you that drink right away, so we can…” Tony’s legs almost failed him as he quickly jumped to his feet. “We should definitely take more vacations. It’s doing wonders to my libido,” he told her before he rushed through the door that led to the plane’s kitchen.

The sound of Pepper’s laughter rang out across the room, so loud that Tony could still hear it at the other side of the wall. He grinned, then he smiled, and with a contented sigh, grabbed a bottle of sparkling water and a bottle of champagne.

Even if there was no sex, and they spent the entire flight talking, arguing or saying nothing to each other at all, he'd still feel like he was floating on cloud nine. Tony didn’t care what they did as long as they were together. Because if he had learned anything from being in a relationship with her, it was that life was just so much better if he could share every minute of it with Pepper Potts.


End file.
